The Naruto World
by PyronesianxXxArsonist
Summary: When Ashley and Elizabeth wind up in the Naruto World, no one is safe...except for Gaara...he's scary... I do not own naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Who's hotter?**

_**~In a tree~**_

Rooster: COCK A DOO- Screw it. WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!

Ashley: Mmmmm.

Elizabeth: Five more minutes mom.

Ashley: Elizabeth is that you?

Elizabeth: Ashley? What are you doing in my bed?

Ashley: Your bed? This is my bed.

Elizabeth: Oh. Then what am I doing in your bed?

Ashley: How am I supposed to know? -opens eyes- Um Elizabeth, I don't think were in either of our beds.

Elizabeth: What are you talking abou-Holy Crudge!!! -falls out of tree-

Ashley: Elizabe-Holy Shiz Nuts!!! -falls out of tree-

~Kiba and Neji~

Neji: Did you hear something?

Kiba: It sounded like two girls screamin- What the fuck!!!

Elizabeth: -lands in Kiba's arms-

Ashley: -lands in Neji's arms- What's the deal with "crudge"?

Elizabeth: Its like crap and fudge but all in one.

Ashley: Ohhhhh.

Elizabeth: Whats up with "shiz nuts"?

Ashley: I don't know? It just sounded good.

Elizabeth: Shweet.

Neji: he-hem.

Kiba: Uh…

Ashley and Elizabeth: -silence- AHHHH!!! -jumps out of arms-

Elizabeth: OMG!!! ITS KIBA!!! -hugs Kiba-

Ashley: AND NEJI!!! -hugs Neji-

Neji: How do you know our names?

Ashley: Well, it's sort of a long story.

Kiba: I'd like to hear that story.

Elizabeth: Well that's just to damn bad!!!

Kiba: Gosh you don't have to be so rude about it.

Elizabeth: Yes I do.

Ashley: Anyways, what are you guys doing here?

Neji: We should be asking you the same thing.

Ashley: Oh well…. What are we doing here?

Elizabeth: I don't know. One minute I was sleeping in my bed and the next I was in the Naruto World.

Kiba: "Naruto World"?

Ashley: Um. Ignore that last statement.

Neji: Okay?

Ashley: Soooo.

Akamaru: Arf Arf. -pops out of Kiba's jacket-

Elizabeth: AKAMARU!!! -grabs Akamaru-

Kiba: Hey!!! That's my dog!!!

Elizabeth: He's mine now!!! -runs away with Akamaru-

Kiba: HEY!!!

Ashley: Your never gonna get him back now.

Kiba: -runs after Elizabeth- Give me back Akamaru!!!

Elizabeth: -in the distance- NEVER!!!

Ashley: Poor Kiba. -shakes head-

Neji: Anyways. Whats your name?

Ashley: Ashley Marie Louise Landon.

Neji: Okay?

Ashley: Soooo. Why were you with Kiba?

Neji: Were on a mission.

Ashley: Really! Cool are all the other teams here too?!?!

Neji: How do you know about the other teams?

Ashley: Are they here or what?

Neji: Yeah there back at the camp.

Ashley: AWESOME!!! LETS GO!!!

Neji: Why?

Ashley: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!! NOW LEAD ME TO THEM!!! -links arms with Neji and points in some random direction-

Neji: Fine. -walks toward camp-

Ashley: YAY!!! -follows Neji-

~Kiba and Elizabeth~

Kiba: Give him back!!! -chases Elizabeth around a tree-

Elizabeth: No!!!

Kiba: Ugh! I cant believe a girl I don't even know stole my dog!!!

Elizabeth: Well my names Elizabeth!!! Can you believe it now?!?!

Kiba: Well Elizabeth give me back my dog!!!

Elizabeth: You'll have to catch me first!!! -runs away-

Kiba: OH MY GOD!!! -runs after Elizabeth-

~Neji and Ashley~

Both: -come into camp-

Ashley: -sees the Naruto characters- OMG IT'S THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!!!!

Naruto Characters: WTF!!!

Ashley: Ummmm. Hi?

Kakashi: Neji who is this?

Neji: This is Ashley.

Ashley: OMG!!! IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!!! -goes around shaking everyone's hands-

Naruto: Are we famous or something?

Ashley: Of course you are Naruto!

Naruto: How do you know my name?

Ashley: I know all your names.

Lee: Really than what's my name?

Ashley: Rock lee.

Lee: Wow she's good.

Ashley: Thank you.

Kiba: GIVE ME AKAMARU!!!

Elizabeth: NEV-runs into the camp and sees Naruto characters- er. OMG. IT'S THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!!!!

Shikamaru: Here we go again.

Elizabeth: THIS IS SOOO AWESOME!!!

Ashley: I KNOW!!!

Elizabeth: HOLY CRUDGE!!! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?!?

Ashley: I've been here.

Elizabeth: Really?

Ashley: Yes.

Elizabeth: Cool.

Ashley: Yeah.

Sakura: Excuse me. Who are you?

Elizabeth: I'm. Drum roll please -drum rolls across floor- Elizabeth!

Ashley: THAT WAS AN AWESOME INTRO!!!!

Elizabeth: I KNOW WASN'T IT!!!

Ashley: IT WAS INSANIUM ON THE CRANIUM DAWG!!!

Elizabeth: TOTALLY!!!

Sasuke: he-hem.

Ashley: OMG!!!

Elizabeth: WHAT!!!

Ashley: SASUKE'S HAIR LOOKS EVEN MORE DUCK BUTTISH IN PERSON!!! -points to Sasuke's hair-

Elizabeth: OMG YOUR RIGHT!!!

Sasuke: …

Naruto: - laughs hysterically- I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!!! HIS HAIR REALLY DOES LOOK LIKE A DUCKS ASS!!!

Ino and Sakura: DON'T MAKE FUN OF SASUKE'S HAIR!!! -punches Naruto-

Ashley: It is true though. -crosses arms and shakes head-

Everyone but Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke: Yep. -crosses arms and shakes heads-

Sakura: YOU GUYS ARE JUST JEALOUSE BECAUSE YOUR NOT AS COOL AND HOT AS SASUKE!!!

Ino: YEAH!!!

Ashley: Psshhh. Sasuke is so not cool or hot. No offense Sasuke.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Elizabeth: Yeah if anyone's cool and hot its Kiba.

Kiba: Wha-? -blushes madly-

Ashley: Yeah but he's not nearly as cool or as hot as Neji.

Neji: …. -tries not to blush-

Elizabeth: What are you trying to say?

Ashley: What do you think I'm trying to say?

Elizabeth: I think your saying that Neji is cooler and hotter than Kiba.

Ashley: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Elizabeth: And I'm saying that Neji has a stick up is ass.

Ashley: And Kiba doesn't?

Elizabeth: No, he doesn't.

Ashley: You're just jealous.

Elizabeth: Psh, as if. Kiba is so much better.

Ashley: Well why don't we take a vote?

Elizabeth: Sounds good to me but only guys can vote that way we know there not voting for the hottest one.

Ashley: Isn't that the whole reason where voting?

Elizabeth: Oh yeah. Okay then only girls can vote.

Ashley: Sounds good. Now who ever thinks Neji is hotter raise your hand.

Sakura and Ten ten: -raise hands-

Elizabeth: Now who ever thinks Kiba is hotter raise your hand.

Ino and Hinata: -raise hands-

Elizabeth: It's a tie.

Ashley: Damn it!!! We need a tie breaker!!!

Elizabeth: I'll be the tie breaker.

Ashley: You can't be the tie breaker you'll just vote for Kiba.

Elizabeth: Exactly -gives evil smile-

Ashley: -rolls eyes-

Elizabeth: Well who's gonna be the tie breaker than?

Ashley: I know!!! How about Sasuke?!?!

Elizabeth: Why Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yeah, Why me?

Ashley: Because your kinda gay.

Sasuke, sakura, and Ino: WHAT!!!

Everyone: -laughs-

Sasuke: I am not gay!!!

Ashley: Sure you aren't. That's why you kissed Naruto.

Elizabeth: And why you refuse all the girls who asked you out. All though I can't blame you. I wouldn't want to go out with them either. I mean who wants to go out with a stalker.

Sakura and Ino: WE ARE NOT STALKERS!!!

Sasuke: and I did not kiss Naruto!!! It was an accident!!!

Ashley: Yeah Yeah whatever Sasuke.

Elizabeth: So which one do you think is hotter?

Sasuke: I'm not answering that question?

Ashley: Ugh!!! Will someone just pick one of them already!!!

Shikamaru: Why don't you guys just flip a coin or something?

Ashley: That's an awesome idea Shika!!! -hugs Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: So troublesome.

Elizabeth: Does anyone have a coin?

Chouji: Here. -hands a quarter to Elizabeth- but I need it back so I can buy some chips.

Ashley: -takes coin- Okay. Kiba heads or tails?

Kiba: Hea-

Elizabeth: Why do you get to flip the coin?

Ashley: Because I want to.

Elizabeth: Fine.

Ashley: Kiba.

Kiba: Heads.

Ashley: So that means Neji is tails. -flips coin-

Everyone: -silent-

Ashley: -catches coin- Drum roll please? -drum rolls across flour- thank you -lifts hand off of quarter

Elizabeth: What is it?

Ashley: ITS TAILS!!!

Elizabeth: WHAT? LET ME SEE!!! -looks at quarter- It is tails.

Ashley: YES, AND THAT MEANS NEJI WON!!! HA HA!!! -sticks out tongue-

Elizabeth: Whatever.

Ashley: -dances around camp- NEJI WON, NEJI WON, NEJI WON NEJI WON!!!

Elizabeth: -grabs Kakashi's book and throws it at Ashley-

Ashley: NEJI WON NE-oof -gets hit in the face by flying book- WHO DID THAT!!!

Elizabeth: It wasn't me. -smiles innocently-

Ashley: -picks up book and throws it at Elizabeth-

Elizabeth: -dodges book-

Kakashi: -catches book- Never touch the book. -glares at Elizabeth and Ashley-

Ashley and Elizabeth: Whatevsers.

------------

I know it sux, but you'll live. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Reading Minds**_

**~at the camp~**

**Ashley: So what kind of mission are you going on anyways?**

**Asuma: That's classified information.**

**Elizabeth: Awww. Come on you can tell us. **

**Ashley: Yeah you can tell us.**

**Asuma: No I cant.**

**Elizabeth: Why not!!!**

**Kakashi: Because for all we know you're the enemy.**

**Ashley: Uh! That hurts that really hurts! -puts hand to heart and starts fake crying-**

**Elizabeth: If we were the enemy don't you think we would have attack you already?**

**Kakashi: Maybe but then again that could just be all part of your plan.**

**Ashley: Trust me she's not that smart. -points to Elizabeth-**

**Elizabeth: Yeah… Wait a minute. Did you just call me stupid.**

**Ashley: Well you are.**

**Elizabeth: True.**

**Kurenei: We still can't tell you.**

**Ashley: You guys are so mean!!!**

**Asuma: If you can prove to us that your not the enemy then **_**maybe**_** we'll tell you.**

**Kurenei: **_**Maybe**_** being the operative word.**

**Elizabeth: AWESOME!!!**

**Ashley: But what do we have to do to prove that were not the enemy?**

**Guy: YOU HAVE TO BEAT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT LEE IN A FIGHT!!!**

**Lee: I AGREE GUY SENSEI!!!**

**Elizabeth: That is so not awesome.**

**Ashley: How does that prove that were not the enemy?**

**Kakashi: It doesn't Guy just wants to watch you and Lee going at it.**

**Ashley and Elizabeth: -laughs hysterically- THAT SOUNDED WRONG!!!!**

**Naruto: I don't get it.**

**Ashley: You and Lee "**_**going at it". **_

**Naruto: …**

**Elizabeth: "**_**Going at it!!!"**_

**Naruto: Oooohhh… I still don't get it.**

**Elizabeth: Never mind.**

**Ashley: Anyways doesn't Ino have some kind of mind reading jutsu? ( I'm not sure if she does or not so just go with it)**

**Ino: Yeah. Why?**

**Ashley: Because then you could read our minds and find out if were planning anything.**

**Elizabeth: Great idea Ashley!!! -gives high five to Ashley-**

**Ashley: Why thank you.**

**Asuma: That sounds good. Ino do you have enough chakra to do both of them?**

**Ashley and Elizabeth: -laughs hysterically- THAT SOUNDED WRONG TOO!!!**

**Sakura: You guys need to get your minds out of the gutter.**

**Ashley: And you need a smaller forehead but you don't see us complaining.**

**Elizabeth: Oooo. Burn!!!**

**Ino: -giggles- **

**Sakura: Yeah well… Yo Mamma.**

**Everyone: Oooooo.**

**Ashley: Oh no you didn't. -glares at sakura-**

**Sakura: I think I did. **

**Ashley: Fine. Yo mamma so fat she stood on a scale and it said "to be continued".**

**Sakura: -glares at Ashley- Yeah well… Yo mamma is so fat she's the reason for world hunger. **

**Ashley: Yo mamma so stupid a bus full of white kids drove by and she yelled "stop that Twinkie".**

**Elizabeth: How do you like them Twinkies?!?!**

**Kakashi: That's enough. Now Ino do you have enough chakra.**

**Ino: Yeah.**

**Ashley: Cool!!! Then lets get to the mind reading already!!!**

**Elizabeth: Yes lets get our minds read!!!**

**Ino: My pleasure. -does hand signs- Mind Reading Jutsu!!!**

**~in Ashley's head~**

**Ashley: -thoughts- F to the R to the E to the E to the C to the R to the E D I T. Re to the Port to the Dot to the Com. Come on everybody grab your bikes and sing along.**

**Ino: …**

**Ashley: Hey Ino waz up!!! Want to sing with me?**

**Ino: No.**

**Ashley: Okay. Here we go!!! F to the R to the E to the E-**

**Ino: WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!**

**Ashley: Gosh you don't have to be so rude.**

**Ino: Are you planning anything or what?**

**Ashley: What are you talking about?**

**Ino: Are you going to attack us?**

**Ashley: Why would I attack you?**

**Ino: How am I suppose to know?**

**Ashley: Well if you don't know and I don't know then who knows?**

**Ino: I don't know!!!**

**Ashley: Then we should sing!!! Here's a llama. There's a llama and another little llama-**

**Ino: UGH!!! I'M AM SO OUT OF HERE!!!**

**Ashley: Bye.**

**Elizabeth: Who are you talking to?**

**Ashley: AHHHH!!!**

**Elizabeth: What?**

**Ashley: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HEAD!?!?**

**Elizabeth: I've been here the whole time.**

**Ashley: Really?**

**Elizabeth: Really.**

**Ashley: You sure?**

**Elizabeth: I'm sure!**

**Ashley: You positive?**

**Elizabeth: I'm positive!!!**

**Ashley: Are you positively sure?**

**Elizabeth: YES!!! I'M POSITIVELY SURE!!!**

**Ashley: Cool. Let's sing!!! I hate you. You hate me. Lets get together a Fuck barny-**

**Elizabeth: Okay… Well I should get back to my own head.**

**Ashley: SEE YA!!!**

**~back at camp~**

**Ashley: THAT WAS SO COOL!!!**

**Elizabeth: ME NEXT ME NEXT!!!**

**Ino: -sigh- Mind Reading Jutsu!!!**

**~in Elizabeth's head~**

**Elizabeth: Twinkle twinkle Patrick star. I made myself a sandwich. My mom may good bread. It taste like beans and bacon. And it smells like its been dead. Writing stuff is hard so I use a pointy pencil pointy pointy pointy pointy pointy point. Pu what's that horrible smell. I have a head it ends in a point pointy pointy pointy pointy pointy point this song is over accept for this line. You win this time broccoli.**

**Ino: Not again.**

**Elizabeth: YO INO! WHAT'S CRAKALAKIN MY HOME SKILLET BISCUIT!!!**

**Ino: What?**

**Elizabeth: Never mind. Anyways were are we?**

**Ino: In your head.**

**Elizabeth: Where's "in your head"**

**Ino: -thoughts- Wow she really is stupid.**

**Elizabeth: Thank you!!!**

**Ino: You heard me?**

**Elizabeth: Of course I did. **

**Ino: Okaaayyy… Well I'm leaving.**

**Elizabeth: FO' SHIZEL DIZZLE!!!**

**Ino: What?**

**Elizabeth: Just leave.**

**Ino: Why don't you leave?**

**Elizabeth: This is my head.**

**Ino: Whatever.**

**~back at camp~**

**Elizabeth: GETTING YOUR MIND READ IS AWESOME!!!**

**Ashley: I KNOW!!!**

**Kurenei: So what'd you find out?**

**Ino: Neither of them are planning anything.**

**Kakashi: I guess this means you guys are off the hook.**

**Ashley: Does this mean you'll tell us the mission?**

**Kakashi: Yeah.**

**Ashley: PIMPIN!!!**

**Elizabeth: KNUCKLE TOUCH!!! -touches knuckles with Ashley-**

**Ashley: Soooo. What is it?**

**Elizabeth: Yeah what is it?**

**Guy: WERE GOING TO THE YOUTHFUL VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE WATERFALL TO YOUTHFULLY DELIVER A SACRED SCROLL!!!**

**Ashley: Oooo… sacred!**

**Elizabeth: Oooo… scroll!**

**Ashley: Wait a minute. You made us go through all that just because your delivering some random piece of paper to some random person.**

**Shikamaru: Its not just "some random piece of paper." This scroll could determine the fate of the village.**

**Ashley: Yah Yah. Whatever.**

**Elizabeth: Can we come?**

**Sakura: You wouldn't last a second if an enemy ninja attacked.**

**Ashley: Yes we would.**

**Sakura: You sure?**

**Elizabeth: Okay… Maybe we wouldn't.**

**Ashley: But if you don't let us come we might tell someone about the scroll.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah.**

**Kakashi: Then we'll just have to kill you. -takes out kunai-**

**Ashley and Elizabeth: WHAT!?!?**

**Kakashi: Get ready.**

**Ashley: Come on. W-w-we were j-j-just k-kidding.**

**Elizabeth: Kill her first!!! -pushes Ashley in front of her-**

**Ashley: NO KILL HER FIRST!!! -hides behind Elizabeth-**

**Kakashi: I'm not going to kill either of you. -puts kunai away-**

**Ashley: Really?**

**Kakashi: Yeah.**

**Elizabeth: SHWEET!!!**

**Ashley: -dances around camp- I'M NOT DYING TODAY!!! OLEY!!! **

**Elizabeth: -joins in- WERE NOT DYING TODAY!!! OLEY!!!**

**Everyone: …**

**Ashley: Anyways. We can go right?!?!**

**Kakashi: No. You'd just be dead weight.**

**Elizabeth and Ashley: DID YOU JUST CALL US FAT!!!**

**Kakashi: No.**

**Naruto: Come on Kakashi just let them come with us.**

**Ashley and Elizabeth: Thank you Naruto!!! -hugs Naruto-**

**Naruto: Y-your w-welcome! -blushes-**

**Kakashi: Fine you can come.**

**Ashley and Elizabeth: YAY!!!! -hug Kakashi-**

**Kakashi: Yeah Yeah. Just don't get in the way.**

**Ashley: We wont!!!**

**Elizabeth: We promise!!!**

**Ashley: -hugs Neji- Isn't it great Neji?!?! Now we can spend more time together.**

**Neji: Joy.**

**Elizabeth: -hugs Kiba- And I can spend more time with Kiba!!!**

**Kiba: Oh no.**

**Elizabeth: -glares at Kiba- What was that?**

**Kiba: Umm… I said I would love to spend time with you.**

**Elizabeth: That's more like it.**

**Sasuke: Can we just leave? We've wasted enough time already.**

**Tenten: Yeah thanks to these two. -points to Ashley and Elizabeth-**

**Ashley: Well exsqueeze me.**

**Tenten: Your not excused. -glares at Ashley-**

**Ashley: -glares at Tenten- Well then!!! Why don't we just-**

**Elizabeth: Now now Ashley no fighting we don't want a repeat of what happened last time.**

**Neji: What happen last time?**

**Ashley: Well… Lets just say we never saw that poor girl again.**

**Naruto: Really what happen to her?**

**Elizabeth: SHUT UP NARUTO YOU RUINED THE MOOD!!!!**

**Naruto: S-sorry! -hides behind Sakura-**

**Hinata: Um. S-shouldn't w-we g-get g-going?**

**Ashley: Yes we shall!!! -links arms with Elizabeth-**

**Elizabeth: Onwards!!! -walks in some random direction-**

**Sasuke: That's the wrong way.**

**Ashley: Oh… We knew that.**

**Neji: Sure you did.**

**Elizabeth: Which way is it then?**

**Kiba: That way. -points to a path-**

**Ashley: Well lets go already!!!**

**Elizabeth: Yeah come on you lazy asses!!!**

**Kakashi: Well lets go.**

**Shikamaru: This mission is going to be troublesome.**

**Everyone: Yep. -nods head in agreement- **

_**

* * *

Please R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Pants, Nicole, Kisses**_

~walking~

Ashley: Are we there yet?

Neji: No.

Ashley: Are we there now?

Neji: No!

Ashley: Now?

Neji: NO!!!

Ashley: -starts anime crying- Kakashi-sensei!!! Neji yelled at me!!!

Kakashi: Stop complaining. You guys are just lucky we let you come.

Ashley: Whatever.

Elizabeth: Hey! We should play a game!!!

Ashley: That's a great idea!!! But what game?

Elizabeth: Hmmm.

Ashley: I know!!! Lets play the in my pants game!!!

Elizabeth: Yeah! I love that game!!!

Naruto: What's the in my pants game?

Ashley: It's where you say a song title and add in my pants at the end.

Elizabeth: Like "Crank That" in my pants.

Ashley: Nice!!! Now its my turn. Hmmm… Oh how about "U & Your hand" in my pants.

Elizabeth: Ha ha! Good one!!!

Naruto: I wanna try!

Elizabeth: Go ahead.

Naruto: Ummmmmmmmm…

Ashley: Hurry up already!!!

Naruto: I can't think of one!!!

Shino: How bout "Situations" in my pants.

Elizabeth: Omg he talks!!! And he actually knows the song "Situations"

Ashley: What else can you do?

Shino: A lot of things.

Ashley: Okay did not need to her that.

Elizabeth: Yeah… Any who.

Ashley: Are we there yet?

Neji: We weren't there when you asked a minute ago and were not there now.

Ashley: Well then when will we be there?

Neji: If you ask one more time I will make sure you never get to the village hidden in the waterfall.

Ashley: Whatever… Sooo… Are we there yet?

Neji: THAT'S IT!!!! -pins Ashley to a tree-

Ashley: Please don't kill me I haven't fulfilled my dream yet!!!

Elizabeth: Whats your dream?

Ashley: To run around Wal-Mart naked screaming "GIANT WAFFLES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!!"

Neji: That's your dream? -lets go of Ashley-

Ashley: Yes. Do you have a problem with it?

Sakura: Its stupid.

Ashley: Like your one to talk. Your dream is to marry a gay guy.

Sasuke: I'm not gay!!!

Elizabeth: Prove it.

Sasuke: I have a girlfriend.

Ino and Sakura: WHAT!?!?

Elizabeth: Oooo. Nice cover.

Sakura: I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO SHE IS RIGHT NOW!!!!!

Ashley: Don't you mean who _he _is.

Sasuke: _Her_ name is Nicole.

Elizabeth: That name sounds familiar.

Ashley: OMG!!!

Elizabeth: What!?!?

Ashley: That's Nikki's name!!!

Elizabeth: No its not Nikki's name is Nikki.

Ashley: Nicole is her real name.

Elizabeth: Ooohhh…. I don't get it.

Nicole: Did I hear my name?

Ashley: HOLY MOTHER OF TAQUITOS!!!!!

Elizabeth: I WANT TAQUITOS!!!

Nicole: Shut up!!! -hits Elizabeth-

Elizabeth: -sniff- I just wanted some taquitos. -sniff-

Ashley: We'll get you some taquitos soon.

Elizabeth: Really?

Ashley: No.

Elizabeth: -cries- I WANT TAQUITOS!!!

Nicole: Your annoying.

Elizabeth: AHHH!!! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!?!

Nicole: Like 2 minutes ago.

Elizabeth: Really?

Ashley: You're a dumbass.

Elizabeth: Thank you.

Ashley: Your welcome.

Nicole: Any ways. How'd you guys get here?

Ashley: Well you see when a guy and a girl love each other very much they-

Nicole: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!

Elizabeth: Speaking of guys and girls loving each other. When did you start dating Sasuke?

Nicole: It all started about three weeks ago.

Elizabeth: Oooo. A story!

Nicole: DON'T INTERRUPT ME!!!

Elizabeth: Well sorry.

Ashley: On with story.

Nicole: Okay. Now it all starts about three weeks ago when I suddenly woke up in the Naruto world.

Ashley: So that's where you were.

Elizabeth: We thought you went all emo again and locked yourself in your room.

Nicole: Ssshhh. We must never talk about that.

Ashley: Why not?

Nicole: I SAID DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT!!!!

Ashley: Okay okay. Take a pill of the chill variety.

Elizabeth: FRIENDS WITH WEED ARE FRIENDS INDEED!!!!

Nicole: Okay…?

Ashley: I wonder if the Naruto characters know what weed is?

Elizabeth: I don't know lets ask them.

Nicole: Hey Kakashi do have any weed?

Kakashi: What?

Nicole: I guess not.

Ashley: Dude you asked the wrong person.

Elizabeth: Yeah ask Asuma.

Nicole: Why Asuma?

Ashley: Because he's always smoking.

Nicole: Oh. Makes sense. Hey Asuma do you have any weed?!?!

Asuma: W-what? W-why w-would y-you a-ask t-that?

Elizabeth: We just wanted to know if you knew what weed was?

Asuma: Oh… Well then I have no idea what you are talking about.

Ashley: Riiiiiight.

Elizabeth: HEY EVERYONE ASUMA SMOKES WE-

Asuma: -covers Elizabeth's mouth- Ssshhh. Don't tell them.

Ino: What did she say?

Elizabeth: -takes Asuma's hand off mouth- I said that Asuma-

Asuma: -covers mouth- Nothing!!! She said nothing!!!

Nicole: COULD I PLEASE GET BACK TO MY STORY!!!!!

Asuma: Yes please go on with the story!

Nicole: Thank you. Now after I woke up in the Naruto world I wondered around for a while until I ran into-

Ashley: Neji!!!

Elizabeth: Kiba!!!

Nicole: NO!!! IT WAS SASUKE!!!

Ashley: Oh. Then what happen?

Nicole: Then me and Sasuke started dating. The end.

Ashley: That story sucked.

Nicole: DON'T CRITICIZE MY STORY!!!

Ashley: Well Neji wasn't in it at all.

Elizabeth: Neither was Kiba.

Nicole: So the stories only good if Neji or Kiba are in it?

Ashley and Elizabeth: Exactly.

Nicole: Whatever.

Sakura: I DEMAND THAT YOU BREAK UP WITH SASUKE RIGHT NOW!!!!!

Nicole: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU STUPID BITCH!!!!!!

Sasuke: Calm down Nikki.

Nicole: Hey Sasuke! -kisses Sasuke-

Ino and Sakura: AAAHHH!!!! -faints-

Sasuke: -blushes-

Elizabeth: Awww. Come here Kiba!

Kiba: What a-are you g-going to do to m-me?

Elizabeth: This! -kisses Kiba-

Kiba: -blushes-

Ashley: I want a kiss too!

Elizabeth: Come here then!!!

Ashley: Not from you! Neji!!!

Neji: What?

Ashley: -kisses Neji-

Tenten: NOOOO!!! -faints-

Neji: -blushes-

Kakashi: Know that that's settled. We're here.

Ashley: AWESOME!!!! COME ON NEJI!!!! -grabs Neji hand and runs to the waterfall village-

Elizabeth: LETS GO KIBA!!!! -grabs Kiba and runs to the waterfall village-

Nicole: WAIT FOR ME!!!! -grabs Sasuke and runs to the waterfall village-

Ino: What happen?

Sakura: I had the most horrible dream. Sasuke had a -pause dramatically- girlfriend!

Shikamaru: He does have a girlfriend.

Ino and Sakura: WHAT!!!! WERE IS SHE?!?!

Chouji: She -munch- ran to -munch- the waterfall village -munch- with -munch- Sasuke -munch-.

Sakura: TO THE WATERFALL VILLAGE!!!! -runs to waterfall village-

Ino: -follows-

Kakashi: Well lets go.

Naruto: Shouldn't we follow them?

Kakashi: They'll be fine. I mean how much trouble could they get into?

Ashley/Nicole/Elizabeth: -in the distance- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Naruto characters: -chills-

~Where ever Ashley, Nicole and Elizabeth ran~

Ashley: Why are we laughing evilly?

Elizabeth: I don't know?

Nicole: DO NOT QUESTION THE LAUGHTER!!!!! NOW LAUGH!!!

Ashley and Elizabeth: -laughs evilly-

Neji/Sasuke/Kiba: …

Sakura: -in distance- Where do you think they went?!?!

Ino: I don't know?!?! Let's go this way!!!

Ashley: CRAZED FAN GIRLS ARE HEADING THIS WAY!!!

Sakura: I FOUND THEM!!!

Elizabeth: RUN!!!!

Everyone: -runs-

Ino and Sakura: GET BACK HERE!!!! -runs after them-

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Ramen!!!**_

**~Still running~**

**Neji: Why are we running?**

**Ashley: Because fan girls are very dangerous when their angry!**

**Elizabeth: Trust us!Kiba: But their Sasuke's fan girls.**

**Ashley: That's true. We should just give them Sasuke so they'll stop bugging us.**

**Sasuke: What?!?!**

**Nicole: If you give them Sasuke then you'd better give them me too!**

**Elizabeth: Okay.**

**Nicole: You would sacrifice your own friend to angry fan girls!!!**

**Ashley: Duh.**

**Nicole: Your so mean!!!**

**Sasuke: Why don't I just make a clone of myself and we can trick them.**

**Nicole: Your so smart Sasuke!!!! -hugs Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: -blushes-**

**Elizabeth: -whines- You guys are no fun!**

**Nicole: SHUT UP!!!!**

**Elizabeth: -hides behind Kiba- Help me!**

**Nicole: Now Sasuke… Please proceed.**

**Sasuke: Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!! -clone pops up-**

**Ashley: Now lets get out of here!!!**

**Everyone: -runs- **

**~5 minutes later~**

**Sakura and Ino: -see clone- SASUKE!!!! -jump on clone-**

**Clone: Poof! **

**Sakura: It was just a clone!**

**Ino: Damn it!!! What do we do now?!?!**

**Sakura: Let's go this way!!! -points to a path-**

**Ino: No!!! Let's go this way!!! -points to another path-**

**Sakura: Well I'm going this way!!! -runs down path-**

**Ino: Fine! I'm going this way!!! -runs down other path-**

**~at waterfall~ **

**Ashley: -sees waterfall- Oooo!!! Isn't it pretty!!!**

**Neji: Not as pretty as you.**

**Ashley: Awe! Thank you Neji!!!**

**Elizabeth: That's so cute!!! Why don't you say stuff like that Kiba?!?!**

**Kiba: Why should I?**

**Elizabeth: That's it were breaking up!!!**

**Kiba: What?!?! But I didn't even do anything!!!**

**Elizabeth: You didn't say I was pretty!**

**Kiba: Fine. Your pretty.**

**Elizabeth: Okay I forgive you! -hugs Kiba- **

**Nicole: When did they even start going out?**

**Ashley: Probably when me and Neji did.**

**Nicole: You and Neji are going out?**

**Ashley: Yeah.**

**Nicole: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!?!**

**Ashley: I thought you knew.**

**Nicole: Well I didn't!!!**

**Ashley: Well you didn't tell us about you and Sasuke.**

**Nicole: True.**

**Some Random Dude: Are you guys gonna actually come into the village or just stand there?**

**Elizabeth: HOLY CHOCOLATE COVERED PENGUINS!!! IT'S A STALKER!!!**

**Random Dude: WTF!!! I'm not a stalker I'm here to escort you to the village hidden in the waterfall!!!**

**Elizabeth: Oh… Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?!?!**

**Random Dude: You didn't give me a chance!**

**Elizabeth: Whatever.**

**Ashley: So where's the village at?**

**Random Dude: Hidden in the waterfall. Duh. **

**Ashley: Well exsqueeze me!**

**Random Dude: Gladly.**

**Neji: What was that? -glares at Random Dude-**

**Random Dude: N-nothing!**

**Nicole: Can we just go?**

**Random Dude: Sure. -jumps in water- Let's go.**

**Ashley: We have to swim?**

**Random Dude: Yeah.**

**Elizabeth: Cool!!! -grabs Kiba and jumps in water- **

**Kiba: Cold cold very cold!**

**Everyone else: -jumps in water-**

**Random Dude: Follow me. **

**Elizabeth: Why should I?**

**Random Dude: Because I'm taking you to the village.**

**Elizabeth: Good point. -follows Dude-**

**Everyone else: -follows dude-**

**~In Waterfall Village~**

**Random Dude: Here we are.**

**Nicole: Thanks Dude.**

**Random Dude: Actually my name is Hioshi.**

**Nicole: Yeah well I'm going to call you Dude!!!**

**Hioshi: Okay? Well I'll see you later.**

**Elizabeth: What?!?! Why are you leaving Dude?!?!**

**Hioshi: Because I actually have a life.**

**Elizabeth: Psh. Whatever.**

**Ashley: Let's go explore! If you know what I mean. **

**Nicole: What do you mean?**

**Ashley: I don't know? I was hoping you would.**

**Elizabeth: I'm hungry!!!**

**Nicole: Then eat.**

**Elizabeth: Okay. -pulls out hamburger-**

**Nicole: Where did that come from?**

**Elizabeth: The world may never know.**

**Nicole: Okay?**

**Kiba: I'm hungry too!**

**Ashley: I know! Let's get Ramen!!!**

**Neji: Shouldn't we get back to the teams?**

**Sasuke: Yeah we still have a mission to fulfill!!!**

**Ashley: I WANT RAMEN!!!!**

**Neji: Fine. We'll go get some ramen but then we have to get back to the mission.**

**Ashley: Okay!!! Now -links arm with Neji- to the Ramen Bar!!!**

**Sasuke: She's just like Naruto.**

**Ashley: I SAID TO THE FLIPPIN RAMEN BAR!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Maybe not.**

**~at ramen bar~**

**Ashley: I'll have the beef ramen.**

**Elizabeth: I'll have the same.**

**Nicole: You just ate.**

**Elizabeth: So I'm still hungry!!!**

**Nicole: Whatever. I'll have the chicken ramen.**

**Kiba: Shrimp.**

**Sasuke: Original.**

**Ashley: What about you Neji?**

**Neji: I don't like Ramen.**

**Ashley: -gasps- Your not human!!!**

**Neji: Just because I don't like Ramen?**

**Ashley: Ramen is like the best kind of food in the world no human can not like it!!!**

**Neji: Whatever.**

**Elizabeth: Why don't you like it?**

**Neji: I don't know I just don't.**

**Ashley: That's okay I still love you!**

**Neji: But you just said I wasn't human.**

**Ashley: I said no such thing!**

**Nicole: Yeah you did like 5 seconds ago.**

**Ashley: You must have me confused with my twin sister.**

**Elizabeth: You don't have a twin sister.**

**Ashley: Really! Then who is this? -points to girl that looks just like Ashley-**

**Girl that looks just like Ashley: Umm… Well… You see… I'll just be going know!!! -runs away-**

**Kiba: That was weird.**

**Nicole: Yeah… Anyways.**

**Elizabeth: -in a really girly voice- Let's go shopping!!!**

**Ashley: We don't have any money.**

**Elizabeth: True.**

**Sasuke: How are you guys going to pay for this?**

**Nicole: Well…**

**Ashley: We were hoping…**

**Elizabeth: You guys would pay for it.**

**Kiba: I don't have any money either.**

**Neji: Neither do I.**

**Everyone: -looks at Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: -pulls out pants pockets- No money here.**

**Ashley: Uh-oh! What are we gonna do?**

**Kiba: I guess we'll just have to wash dishes or something.**

**Nicole: Or we could not and say we did.**

**Sasuke: Are you suggesting that we just leave without paying.**

**Nicole: Yes.**

**Sasuke: I like it.**

**Elizabeth: Okay we'll make sure they're not looking and then run.**

**Ashley: Everyone ready.**

**Everyone: -nods-**

**Nicole: RUN!!!**

**Everyone: -takes off running-**

**Guy that works at ramen bar: -starts chasing them- WAIT!!! YOU DIDN'T PAY!!!**

**Neji: I think we'd better split up!**

**Kiba: Good idea! We'll split up into groups!**

**Elizabeth: Hey I call the shots around here!**

**Ashley: Since when!**

**Elizabeth: Since now!!! Okay we'll split into groups!!!**

**Kiba: I just sa-**

**Elizabeth: GO!!!**

**Ashley/Elizabeth/Nicole: -run away-**

**Neji/Kiba/Sasuke: -run away-**

**Guy that works at ramen bar: YOU OWE ME 18 BUCKS!!!! -chases after them-**

* * *

**_Please R&R. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Super Idiots**_

**~Outside the village~**

**Sakura: Where the hell did those idiots go!!!**

**Ino: Sakura is that you?!?!**

**Sakura: Wtf!!! Why are you here!?!?**

**Ino: I just followed the path and wound up here! **

**Sakura: So did I!**

**Ino: Doesn't this place look familiar?**

**Sakura: WERE BACK WHERE WE STARTED!!!!**

**Ino: THOSE SASUKE STEALERS LED US DOWN THE WRONG PATH!!!!**

**Ashley: For your info mation we had nothing to do with it.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah you guys just have a bad sense of direction.**

**Nicole: And Sasuke came on his own.**

**Sakura: Where the hell did you come from?!?!**

**Ashley: Must I explain again?!?! When a guy and a girl love each other-**

**Sakura: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!**

**Ashley: Psh. Fine then.**

**Elizabeth: How did we get here?**

**Nicole: I don't know. The last thing I remember was running from the Ramen guy.**

**Ino: Who's the ramen guy?**

**Elizabeth: The guy that works at the ramen bar. Duh.**

**Ino: Whatever.**

**Ashley: I wonder where Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke are.**

**Elizabeth: What if the ramen guy caught them?!?!**

**Nicole: Omg!!! We have to go help them!!!!**

**Ashley: How do we get back to the village?!?!**

**Sakura: You mean you don't remember?**

**Ashley: Um…**

**Elizabeth: Well…**

**Nicole: Not really…**

**Ino: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND SASUKE NOW!!!!**

**Hioshi: You could follow me.**

**Elizabeth: HOLY ELECTRONIC YODELING PICKLES!!!!**

**Ashley: -in a commercial voice- Now on sale at Hot Topics near you!**

**Elizabeth: Really? I want one!!!**

**Nicole: Me too!!!**

**Hioshi: Um…**

**Nicole: HOLY HALF EATEN HOT SAUCE ENCHILADAS!!!!**

**Ashley: What is there a fire!?!? -looks around excitedly-**

**Nicole: Pyro.**

**Elizabeth: Such a pyro.**

**Nicole: Anyways look it's Dude!!! -points to Hioshi-**

**Hioshi: My name is Hioshi!**

**Nicole: Yah yah whatever.**

**Sakura: Do you know where Sasuke is?**

**Hioshi: The ramen guy caught him and forced him to wash dishes.**

**Nicole: Omg!!! We have to rescue him!!!**

**Ashley: Why do **_**we **_**have to save him?**

**Elizabeth: Yeah he's your boyfriend.**

**Hioshi: Neji and Kiba are washing dishes too.**

**Ashley: Omg!!! We have to rescue them!!!**

**Elizabeth: We'll be like super hero's!!!**

**Ashley: We should come up with cool super hero names too!!!**

**Elizabeth: I want mine to be Super Awesome Person of Awesomeness That Totally Over Shines Your Unawesome Awesomeness!!!**

**Ashley: That's awesome!!!**

**Nicole: Isn't it a bit long?**

**Elizabeth: NO!!!**

**Ashley: It kinda is.**

**Elizabeth: Well if you guys are so smart what are your names.**

**Nicole: Nicole.**

**Ashley: Ashley.**

**Elizabeth: I meant your super hero names!!!**

**Ashley: Ooohhh. Well I'm -super hero theme song- Pyronesian Arsonist!!! I destroy Villains with my super hero illegal fire starting abilities!!! **

**Nicole: And I'm -super hero theme song- Special Ed!!! I destroy Villains with my super hero dumbass abilities!!!**

**Ino: What kind of super hero names are those?**

**Ashley: Cool ones!**

**Elizabeth: More like shitty ones.**

**Nicole: What was that? -glares at Elizabeth-**

**Elizabeth: You heard me!**

**Nicole: I don't think I did!**

**Ashley: OMG ARE YOU DEAF!!!**

**Nicole: What?!?!**

**Ashley: -gasps- YOU ARE DEAF!!!**

**Nicole: NO I'M NOT!!!**

**Sakura: Aren't we suppose to be saving Sasuke?**

**Nicole: No. I'm suppose to be saving Sasuke not you.**

**Ashley: Yeah and I'm saving Neji.**

**Elizabeth: I call dibs on saving Kiba!!!**

**Nicole: Okay now that we know who were saving. Lets go!!!! **

**Ashley: Wait! If the ramen guy caught them then were not gonna have a chance defeating him.**

**Elizabeth: She's right the only way to get out of this is to pay for our ramen.**

**Nicole: Or we could just let Neji and Kiba work it off.**

**Ashley: What about Sasuke?!?!**

**Nicole: You can't expect my beautiful Sasuke to wash dishes.**

**Elizabeth: You sound like Ino and Sakura.**

**Nicole: HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THOSE CREEPY STALKERS!!! **

**Ashley: She's right they are really creepy and their bitchy too.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah I guess your right.**

**Sakura: Uh… You know were standing right here!**

**Ashley: Your point?**

**Ino: WE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOUR SAYING!!!!**

**Elizabeth: So. Maybe we wanted you to here it.**

**Ino: Whatever.**

**Elizabeth: Don't "whatever" me!!!**

**Nicole: Yeah don't "whatever" her!!!**

**Ino: And what are you idiots going to do about it?**

**Ashley: Hey!!! We are not idiots!!!**

**Sakura: Really then what's 2+2?**

**Elizabeth: Psh that's easy. It's fish.**

**Ino: Wtf! How'd you get fish?!?!**

**Elizabeth: Well first you take the square root of 543 multiply by 57,867,904 add dog **

**subtract cat distribute platypus find the common factor of 300 emos divide the preps square the gangstas cube the nerds find the area of my left shoe multiply the perimeter by cheese add taquitos Sasuke is gay**

**Nicole: Hey!!! He is not gay!!!**

**Elizabeth: -continues- divide Nikki's protest jump in a circle and sing "Me So Horny" then strip down to your underwear fly to mars find a martian take him back to earth lock him in a cage and force him to sing Brittney Spears while you get your friends to throw bologna at him then go to a midget convention and randomly yell out " OMG IT'S A BUNCH OF MINI ME'S!!!" then run home add 2 to the answer and you get to the conclusion of fish.**

**Ino: What's with the martian?**

**Sakura: Is that even possible?**

**Ashley: Knowing Elizabeth probably not.**

**Elizabeth: Hey!!! I'm not as dumb as I look!!!**

**Nicole: Sure. Whatever you say.**

**Elizabeth: I'M NOT!!!**

**Ashley: Just keep telling yourself that.**

**Elizabeth: WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO HELL!!!!**

**Ashley: I've been there but they kicked me out for bad behavior. **

**Elizabeth: Really? What'd you do?!?!**

**Ashley: I stole the devils pitch fork and stabbed him in the ass with it.**

**Nicole: Niiiice!!!**

**Ashley: Yeah it was really funny especially since it was on fire.**

**Elizabeth: Niiice!!!**

**Nicole: Hey don't copy me!!!**

**Elizabeth: I didn't copy you my "Niiice!!!" only had 3 i's yours had 4.**

**Nicole: Whatever. Your such a lemming.**

**Elizabeth: What the hell is a lemming?!?!**

**Nicole: What you are.**

**Elizabeth: I meant the definition!!!**

**Ashley: I know!!!**

**Nicole: What does it mean?**

**Ashley: -pulls out dictionary- Its ****a rodent with a small thick furry body and furry feet that lives in sub arctic regions.**

**Elizabeth: You called me a frozen hairy rodent.**

**Ashley: Furry not hairy.**

**Elizabeth: Whatever.**

**Nicole: That's not what it means!!!**

**Ashley: Oh my bad there's another definition.**

**Elizabeth: What is it?**

**Ashley: ****a member of a large group of people who blindly follow one another on a course of action that will lead to destruction for all of them.**

**Elizabeth: So now I'm a frozen hairy rodent that blindly mimics people and gets destroyed.**

**Nicole: Yup!**

**Elizabeth: Awesome!!!**

**Ashley: -tosses dictionary behind head-**

**Dictionary: -hits Ino-**

**Ino: OW!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!**

**Ashley: -giggles-**

**Hioshi: Are you guys ever going to save your boyfriends or what?**

**Ashley: OMG!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!**

**Elizabeth: ME TOO!!!**

**Nicole: Such a lemming.**

**Elizabeth: Shut up!!!**

**Ashley: We have to go rescue them right now!!!**

**Nicole: Let's go!!!**

**Elizabeth: Which way do we go?**

**Ashley: Uh… I don't know.**

**Sakura: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WAY!!!!**

**Nicole: No…**

**Ino: YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS!!!**

**Elizabeth: You don't know it either!!!**

**Hioshi: I know.**

**Ashley: Holy Sugar Coated Frogs!!!**

**Hioshi: What is it this time?!?!**

**Ashley: Well you haven't talked in so long. I just thought you left. **

**Hioshi: Anyways I know the way back to the village.**

**Elizabeth: Really!?!?!**

**Nicole: Which way is it!?!?!**

**Hioshi: I'm not telling you unless…**

**Ashley: U-unless w-what?**

**Hioshi: Unless one of you kiss me.**

**~At ramen bar~**

**Neji: -washing dishes- I feel a disturbance.**

**Kiba: Its probably the thought of us washing dishes at only 2 bucks an hour.**

**Neji: Your probably right.**

**Sasuke: This sucks.**

**Ramen Guy: HEY!!! GET TO WORK!!!**

**Neji/Kiba/Sasuke: Yes sir!!!**

**~Outside the Village~**

**Ashley/Nicole/Elizabeth: HELL NO!!!**

**Hioshi: Then I'm not telling you which way to go.**

**Nicole: Why don't you just kiss Sakura or Ino?**

**Sakura/Ino: WHAT?!?!**

**Hioshi: They're ugly.**

**Sakura/Ino: I AM NOT UGLY!!!!**

**Elizabeth: You just got burnt like bacon!!!**

**Sakura/Ino: SHUT UP!!!**

**Ashley: Wow!!! Did you guys plan that or something?**

**Sakura/Ino: Plan what?!?!**

**Ashley: -gasps- They did it again!!!**

**Nicole: Such lemmings.**

**Elizabeth: What is with you and that word?!?!**

**Nicole: I like it!!!**

**Hioshi: Are one of you gonna kiss me or what?**

**Ashley: You do know that we have boyfriends right?**

**Hioshi: Yeah and if you don't kiss me than they're going to be forced to wash dishes for the rest of their lives.**

**Elizabeth: We cant let that happen!!! One of us has to kiss him!!!**

**Nicole: Good idea! -pushes Elizabeth- Have fun!**

**Elizabeth: NOT ME!!!!Nicole: Well I'm not doing it!!!**

**Ashley: Neither am I!!!**

**Elizabeth: Well someone has to!!!**

**Nicole: Rock, paper, scissors?**

**Ashley: Sounds good to me.**

**Nicole: Ready.**

**Ashley/Elizabeth/Nicole: Rock, paper, scissors!!!**

**Ashley: -rock-**

**Elizabeth: -paper-**

**Nicole: -paper-**

**Ashley: Rock beats paper!!! I win!!!**

**Elizabeth: What are you talking about? Paper beats rock.**

**Ashley: But paper is so flimsy a rock could easily rip right through it!**

**Nicole: Don't blame us we didn't make up the rules!**

**Ashley: Yeah well this game sucks butt!!!**

**Elizabeth: It doesn't matter if it sucks, you still lost.**

**Ashley: I demand a recount!!!**

**Nicole: NO RECOUNTS!!!!**

**Ashley: Bu-**

**Nicole: NO BUTS!!!**

**Elizabeth: Ha ha. You said butts!!!**

**Nicole: SHUT UP!!! -turns to Ashley- Now kiss him!!!**

**Ashley: Fine.**

**Hioshi: Yay!!! -puckers lips-**

**Ashley: Neji's going to kill me! -inches away from Hioshi's lips-**

**Unknown person: -interrupts- What exactly is going on here?!?!**

* * *

Continued in "The Naruto World" chapter 6!!!

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Back to the Village**_

**Last time on "The Naruto World"!!!**

**~Outside Waterfall Village~**

**Nicole: Now kiss him!!!**

**Ashley: Fine.**

**Hioshi: Yay!!! -puckers lips-**

**Ashley: Neji's going to kill me! -inches away from Hioshi's lips-**

**Unknown person: -interrupts- What exactly is going on here?!?!**

**~Still Outside Village~**

**Ashley: -looks at unknown person- KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!! -hugs Kakashi-**

**Kakashi: What were you about to do?**

**Ashley: N-nothing! -lets go of Kakashi-**

**Elizabeth: She was about to kiss Hioshi.**

**Ashley: Elizabeth!!!**

**Elizabeth: What I do?**

**Shikamaru: Aren't you dating Neji?**

**Ashley: Y-yeah.**

**Naruto: Then why were you kissing another guy?**

**Nicole: OMG!!! YOUR CHEATING ON NEJI!!!!**

**Elizabeth: -gasps- HOW DARE YOU!!!!**

**Ashley: YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT TOLD ME TO KISS HIM!!!!**

**Nicole: Well you didn't have to listen to us.**

**Ashley: Well sorry for trying to save our boyfriends!!!!**

**Elizabeth: You should be sorry!!!**

**Asuma: What do they need to be saved from?**

**Ashley: Not "what". Who?**

**Nicole: "Who" being the evil ramen guy.**

**Kurenei: Who's "the evil ramen guy"?**

**Elizabeth: He's an evil guy that is forcing Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba to wash dishes!!!**

**Tenten: Why is he forcing them to wash dishes.**

**Ashley: Well… we didn't have any money to pay for our ramen so… We ran away without paying.**

**Kakashi: So in other words you stole the ramen.**

**Elizabeth: Noooo!!! **

**Nicole: We just left without paying!!!**

**Shikamaru: That's stealing.**

**Ashley: Well it wouldn't be stealing if one of you guys could-**

**Naruto Characters: No.**

**Ashley: Why not?!?!**

**Kakashi: You guys are the one that got them into this. Now you have to get them out.**

**Nicole: You could at least tell us the way to the village.**

**Hioshi: You already asked me to tell you the way!!!**

**Elizabeth: Yeah but we don't have to kiss anybody to get directions from them.**

**Kurenei: Wait a minute you were going to kiss him to get directions to the village?**

**Ashley: Yeah.**

**Kurenei: Why didn't you just follow the sign. **

**Elizabeth: What sign?**

**Kurenei: That sign. -points to big neon flashing sign that says "This way to the Waterfall village" and is pointing down a path-**

**Nicole: Ooohhh! That sign.**

**Asuma: Are you telling us that you never noticed that sign until Kurenei pointed it out.**

**Ashley: Um… No…**

**Naruto Characters: -anime fall-**

**Kakashi: Are you guys seriously that stupid?!?!?!**

**Elizabeth: Maybe.**

**Nicole: Or maybe were just so smart that were stupid.**

**Tenten: I highly doubt that.**

**Ashley: Do you?**

**Tenten: Yes!!! You guys are the dumbest people on this planet!!!**

**Elizabeth: Are we?**

**Shikamaru: You know just because you answer with a question doesn't make you sound smart.**

**Nicole: Doesn't it?**

**Shikamaru: So troublesome.**

**Ashley: Is she?**

**Shikamaru: All you guys are?**

**Elizabeth: Are we?**

**Ino: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!**

**Nicole: YOU SHUT UP!!!!**

**Sakura: Ha! You didn't answer with a question!**

**Ashley: Or did she?**

**Asuma: This is getting old.**

**Elizabeth: Is-**

**Kakashi: Don't even think about it.**

**Elizabeth: Whatever. Your such a boner kill.**

**Kakashi: I know you are but what am I?**

**Elizabeth: I just said you're a boner kill!**

**Kakashi: I know you are but what am I?**

**Elizabeth: A BONER KILL!!!!**

**Kakashi: I know you are but what am I?**

**Elizabeth: OH MY GOD!!!!**

**Ashley: Nice one Kakashi! Knuckle touch! **

**Kakashi: -ignores-**

**Ashley: -whines- Elizabeth Kakashi wont knuckle touch me!!!**

**Elizabeth: -hmph- I don't like you anymore.**

**Nicole: I hate you too!**

**Elizabeth: I wasn't talking to you.**

**Nicole: Oh well I still hate you.**

**Elizabeth: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!?!?! -has an emo moment-**

**Naruto: I don't hate you.**

**Elizabeth: Really!!! You are now my new bestest friend in the whole world!!!**

**Naruto: Uh…Okay?**

**Ashley and Nicole: But what about us? -tears-**

**Elizabeth: You guys are my best friends. Naruto's my bestest friend.**

**Ashley: Yeah well Kakashi is my bestest friend!!!**

**Nicole: And Shino's my bestest friend!!!**

**Shino: Why me?**

**Kakashi: I feel the same way.**

**Elizabeth: Fine I'll just hang out with my **_**bestest **_**friend Naruto from now on!**

**Ashley: Fine!!!**

**Nicole: Like we care!!!**

**Elizabeth: Fine!!!**

**Everyone: -silent-**

**Elizabeth: I'M SO SORRY!!! -hugs Ashley and Nicole-**

**Ashley: WERE SORRY TOO!!!**

**Nicole: Lets never fight again okay!!!**

**Elizabeth: Okay!!! You guys are my bestest bestest friends in the world!!!**

**Shikamaru: Well they got over that pretty fast.**

**Chouji: Never -munch- underestimate -munch- the power -munch- of friendship -munch-.**

**Ashley: I feel like were forgetting something.**

**Elizabeth: Me too.**

**Nicole: I wonder what were forgetting.**

**Tenten: Aren't you guys suppose to be saving your boyfriends?**

**Ashley: OMG!!!!**

**Elizabeth: WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!!!**

**Nicole: TO THE VILLAGE!!! -links arms with Elizabeth and Ashley and runs towards village-**

**Kurenei: Should we follow them this time?**

**Kakashi: They don't need us.**

**Asuma: So were gonna ditch them.**

**Kakashi: Exactly.**

**Naruto Characters: -walk home-**

**~In waterfall village~**

**Neji: God that took forever!**

**Kiba: I cant believe we washed that many dishes.**

**Sasuke: I know… Hey where do you think the girls are?**

**Ashley: NEJI!!!!**

**Elizabeth: KIBA!!!!**

**Nicole: SASUKE!!!!**

**Neji: I think I found them.**

**Kiba: Where were you guys?**

**Elizabeth: Outside the village.**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Elizabeth: I don't know.**

**Sasuke: Okay?**

**Neji: So why are you guys here?**

**Ashley: We came to save you.**

**Kiba: From what?**

**Nicole: From the evil ramen guy that's forcing you to wash dishes.**

**Sasuke: Uh… You're a little late.**

**Nicole: WHAT?!?!**

**Neji: We just finished washing all the dishes.**

**Elizabeth: Are you cereal!!!**

**Kiba: Yeah?**

**Ashley: Damn!!! Now we cant be super heroes!!!**

**Nicole: I know!!!**

**Elizabeth: And I was so looking forward to wearing this!!! -pulls off clothes to reveal a green jumpsuit that's just like Lee's-**

**Ashley: -gasps- MY EYES THEY BURN!!!!!!!**

**Nicole: TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF!!!!**

**Elizabeth: Whoa! -backs away slowly- I'm not like that! I have a boyfriend.**

**Kiba: Not for much longer!!! Where the hell did you get that thing?!?!?**

**Elizabeth: What's the big deal? Lee gave this to me.**

**Nicole: JUST COVER IT UP!!!! **

**Elizabeth: Pushy pushy. -puts on clothes-**

**Ashley: I can see again!!! It's a miracle!!!**

**Elizabeth: Whatever. Can we just leave now?**

**Nicole: Why?**

**Sasuke: We do still have a mission you know.**

**Ashley: No we don't.**

**Neji: What do you mean?**

**Nicole: Kakashi and them already finished. **

**Elizabeth: TIME FOR A RANDOM FLASHBACK!!!!**

**Ashley: NO RANDOM FLASHBACKS!!!**

**Elizabeth: Awe come on!!! I was going to go back to that time when you almost kissed-**

**Ashley: -glares- If you say anymore I'll feed you to Akamaru.**

**Akamaru: Woof! (translation: Ew!)**

**Elizabeth: Hey!!! I don't taste bad!!!… Do I?**

**Nicole: Let's check. -bites Elizabeth-**

**Elizabeth: OW!!! WTF!!!**

**Nicole: Akamaru's right, you taste horrible.**

**Ashley: That's what she said!**

**Nicole: Ha ha very funny.**

**Ashley: I thought so.**

**Neji: Hey what was she-**

**Ashley: -cuts Neji off- Let's sing!!! I'm a Goofy Goober yeah!!!**

**Elizabeth: -joins in- You're a Goofy Goober yeah!!!**

**Nicole: -joins in- Were all Goofy Goobers yeah!!!**

**Nicole/Ashley/Elizabeth: GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBER YEAH!!!**

**Sasuke: Okay?**

**Kiba: That was really random. **

**Neji: Yeah…. We should get going.**

**Ashley: I'll race you back to the village!!!**

**Nicole: Your on! But you know your going to lose!**

**Ashley: Yeah right you're the one that's gonna be lose!!!**

**Elizabeth: You guys better go on a diet cause your gonna be eating a whole lot of dust!!! My dust that is!!!**

**Nicole: Dude your slower than a turtle and a snail put together.**

**Elizabeth: Your point?**

**Nicole: My point is that we will not be eating your dust because your slow.**

**Elizabeth: Your point?**

**Nicole: Just shut up!**

**Elizabeth: Your point?**

**Nicole: That doesn't even make sense!!!**

**Elizabeth: Your point?**

**Nicole: If you say "your point" one more time I'm going to kill you!**

**Elizabeth: Your point?**

**Nicole: THAT'S IT!!! -chases Elizabeth with kunei-**

**Elizabeth: AAAAHHHH!!!! -runs from Nicole-**

**Ashley: Neji give me a kunei!!!**

**Neji: Why?**

**Ashley: So I can chase Nikki with it. Duh.**

**Neji: No.**

**Ashley: Please!!!! -pouts-**

**Neji: Fine. Here. -gives Ashley kunei-**

**Ashley: YAY!!! -hugs Neji- PREPARE TO DIE!!! -chases Nicole-**

**Kiba: Your girlfriends weird.**

**Neji: Yeah well your girlfriends a space case.**

**Sasuke: Neither of your girlfriends could compare to Nikki. **

**Kiba: What are you talking about your girlfriends a bitch!!!**

**Neji: I agree with the dog.**

**Kiba: Yeah… Hey I am not a dog!!!**

**Sasuke: You guys are just jealous cause Nikki's so beautiful and smart.**

**Neji: Are you sure were talking about the same person? Besides everyone knows Ashley is the best.**

**Kiba: Psh! Elizabeth's the best!!!**

**Ashley/Nicole/Elizabeth: -still chasing each other-**

**Nicole: GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK SO I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREADS WITH THIS KUNEI!!!!! -chasing Elizabeth with Kunei-**

**Elizabeth: AAAAHHHH -stops running- Why am I running again?**

**Nicole: CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!! **

**Elizabeth: AAAAHHHHH!!!! -runs from Nikki- **

**Ashley: Lets all sing the happy song!!! I AM REALLY SPECIAL CAUSE THERES ONLY ONE OF ME-**

**Nicole: SHUT THE HELL UP!!! -chases Ashley-**

**Ashley: BRING IT ON PECKER FACE!!! -runs from Nikki-**

**Sasuke/Neji/Kiba: -sweat drop- (thoughts) What did I ever see in her?**

****

Elizabeth: -stops running- Hey what are you guys thinking about?

Nicole: -stops running and looks at guys-

Ashley: -stops running and looks at guys-

Kiba: Uh…

Neji: Its nothing! We weren't thinking about anything!

Sasuke: Um… We should get going now.

Kiba: We have a long walk back to the village.

Ashley: No we don't.

Elizabeth: Yeah we can easily get back to the village.

Nicole: All we have to do is say so and were there.

Neji: What are you guys talking about?

Kiba: How can we do that?

Ashley: Well since I am the Authoress of this story I can just say that were in the village.

Sasuke: Wait what story?

Elizabeth: Uh… That's not important lets just go.

Ashley: To the village!!!!

~In Leaf Village~

Ashley: Were here!!!

Neji: Wow I cant believe it actually worked!!!

Elizabeth: Sooo… What do we do now?

Sasuke: We have to go to the 5th Hokage.

Nicole: Why?

Kiba: To tell her that you'll be staying here.

Ashley: Cooleo!!!

Elizabeth: Lets get to movin!!!

Ashley/Nicole/Elizabeth: -skip away- Were off to see the Hokage!!! The wonderful Hokage of the Leaf Village!!!

Neji/Sasuke/Kiba: -sweat drop-

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm running out of ideas so if you have any suggestions please message me. Oh and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tsunade's Office**

**~In Tsunade's Office~**

**Ashley: Wow you look a lot fatter in person!**

**Tsunade: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!**

**Elizabeth: She's a lot meaner in person too.**

**Tsunade: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!**

**Nicole: Are you sure you can get off that chair?**

**Tsunade: WHY YOU!!!!**

**Shizune: Tsunade please calm down!!!**

**Tsunade: Whatever!!! What do you guys want?!?!**

**Neji: They need a place to live. **

**Tsunade: You want me to give **_**them**_** a house? Who are you guys anyway?**

**Ashley: Gaylord Focker**

**Nicole: Focklord Gayer**

**Elizabeth: BOB!!!**

**Ashley: Dude!!! You ruined it!!!**

**Elizabeth: Well sooorrry!**

**Tsunade: Anyways, we have no unoccupied houses for them to live in.**

**Nicole: That's okay! I'll just live with Sasuke!**

**Ashley: And I'll live with Neji!**

**Elizabeth: And I'll live with Dave!!!**

**Kiba: Who's Dave?**

**Elizabeth: The voice inside my head.**

**Ashley: Dude you cant live with a voice!**

**Elizabeth: Voices are people too!!!**

**Nicole: No they're not!**

**Elizabeth: Ssshhh! You'll hurt Dave's feelings!**

**Nicole: But its true!!!**

**Elizabeth: Nikki!!! -to Dave- Its okay she didn't mean it. -pats head-**

**Tsunade: Okaaaay? So do you guys want them living with you or not?**

**Neji/Kiba/Sasuke: (thoughts) HELL NO!!!! (out loud) Suuurrre.**

**Ashley/Elizabeth/Nicole: AWESOME!!!**

**Tsunade: But!**

**Ashley: -snickers- She said butt!**

**Elizabeth/Nicole: -snicker-**

**Tsunade: Anyways I will be picking who you live with.**

**Nicole: But-**

**Tsunade: Ha!!! You said butt!!!**

**Ashley: Dude Its not funny when you do it.**

**Elizabeth: -snickers- You said do it!**

**Ashley: So did you!!!**

**Nicole: -snickers- You said did!**

**Ashley: GO TO HELL!!!**

**Elizabeth: -snickers- You said go!**

**Ashley: Dude if you don't shut up!**

**Nicole: -snickers- You said up!**

**Ashley: That's it!!! -chases Nicole and Elizabeth around office-**

**Elizabeth: -while running- You said it!**

**Tsunade: WILL YOU GUYS SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!**

**Ashley/Nicole/Elizabeth: -stop running and sit-**

**Ashley: -whispering- I think she's mad.**

**Nicole: -whispering- You think so? I was getting a more "annoyed" vibe.**

**Elizabeth: -whispering- It might be both.**

**Ashley: -whispering- Oh yes definitely both.**

**Tsunade: Anyways you -points to Ashley- will be living with Kiba!**

**Elizabeth/Kiba: What!!!**

**Tsunade: You -points to Elizabeth- will be living with Sasuke.**

**Nicole/Sasuke: What!!!**

**Tsunade: And you -points to Nicole- will be living with Neji!!!**

**Ashley/Neji: What!!!**

**Nicole: I CAN NOT LIVE WITH NEJI!!!**

**Tsunade: Whats wrong with Neji?**

**Ashley: Yeah what's wrong with Neji?!?!**

**Nicole: He's just so-**

**Elizabeth: Not Kiba!!!**

**Ashley: Was I talking to you?!?!**

**Elizabeth: Was I talking to you?!?!**

**Ashley: Well obviously you answered **_**my **_**question!**

**Elizabeth: I didn't answer your question I answered Dave's!!!**

**Nicole: DUDE!!! DAVE IS NOT REAL!!!**

**Elizabeth: YES HE IS!!!**

**Nicole: NO HE'S NOT!!!**

**Elizabeth: YES HE IS!!!**

**Nicole: NO HE'S NOT!!!**

**Elizabeth: YES HE IS!!!**

**Nicole: NO HE'S NOT!!!**

**Elizabeth: YES HE IS!!!**

**Nicole: NO HE'S NOT!!!**

**Elizabeth: YES HE IS!!!**

**Tsunade: I need a drink.**

**Ashley: Can I join you!!!**

**Tsunade: No.**

**Ashley: Why not?!?!**

**Tsunade: Cause your annoying.**

**Shizune: And your underage.**

**Tsunade: That too.**

**Ashley: Whatever!**

**Nicole: NO HE'S NOT!!!**

**Elizabeth: YES HE IS!!!**

**Nicole: NO HE'S NOT!!!**

**Elizabeth: YES HE IS!!!**

**Nicole: YES HE IS!!!Elizabeth: NO HE'S NOT!!!**

**Nicole: HA!!! You admitted it!!!**

**Elizabeth: Wha!! No I didn't!!! You tricked me!!!**

**Nicole: Yes I did!!!**

**Elizabeth: That wasn't very nice!!! -starts crying-**

**Dave: -pops up out of no where- Its okay. Don't cry.**

**Everyone: Wtf!!!**

**Elizabeth: -suddenly stops crying- HA!!! I TOLD YOU!!!**

**Nicole: But. How?**

**Elizabeth: Well you see. I have no idea. -turns to Dave- How'd you get here?**

**Dave: I came through the door. Duh.**

**Ashley: -shrugs- Makes sense.**

**Nicole: -shrugs- I guess. Anyways -turns to Tsunade- I CAN NOT LIVE WITH NEJI!!!!**

**Tsunade: Well your just gonna have to get used to it cause I'm not changing my mind!**

**Ashley: What if we say we could get you some good booze for a reasonable price?**

**Tsunade: Depends. How good are we talkin?**

**Shizune: TSUNADE!!!!**

**Tsunade: Uh… I mean. How dare you try and bribe me!!! -whispering- But seriously how good we talkin?**

**Shizune: TSUNADE!!!**

**Tsunade: -looks innocent- What'd I do?**

**Ashley: I think we should leave.**

**Elizabeth: Why?**

**Ashley: Cause I feel a major fight coming on.**

**Nicole: How do you know?**

**Ashley: I can feel it in my nuggets.**

**Shizune: -starts lecturing Tsunade- YOU CANT ACCEPT ALCOHOL FROM KIDS!!!!**

**Tsunade: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!**

**Ashley: Told you. You mustn't underestimate the nuggets.**

**Nicole: Yeah…. We'll be leaving now.**

**Everyone but Tsunade and Shizune: -sneak out of office-**

**~Outside The Hokage's House~**

**Tsunade/Shizune: -still fighting in office-**

**Ashley: Damn I can hear them from here!**

**Elizabeth: So what do we do now?**

**Nicole: I guess we should get settled into are new houses.**

**Elizabeth: But I don't want to live with Sasuke!!!**

**Ashley: Why not?Elizabeth: He's no fun!**

**Ashley: True.**

**Sasuke: What are you talking about I'm plenty of fun.**

**Ashley/Elizabeth: -look at each other then burst out laughing-**

**Ashley: -sarcastically- Oh yeah your soooo much fun!**

**Sasuke: I AM!!!**

**Elizabeth: Prove it.**

**Sasuke: Fine. What do you want me to do?**

**Ashley: Hmm. Huddle!**

**Ashley/Elizabeth: -huddle two feet away from Sasuke- **

**Ashley: What should we do?**

**Elizabeth: We could make him jump off a waterfall.**

**Ashley: Nah. That could kill him.**

**Elizabeth: Your point?**

**Ashley: Yeah I guess no one would really miss him.**

**Sasuke: You know I can here you.**

**Ashley: Don't interrupt the huddle!**

**Elizabeth: Yah!**

**Ashley/Elizabeth: -huddle again-**

**Ashley: Okay! We have come to a conclusion!**

**Elizabeth: We will have a party!**

**Sakura/Ino: -pop up out of nowhere- CAN I COME?!?!**

**Ashley: NO!**

**Sakura: Why not?!?!**

**Elizabeth: Cause we don't like you. Duh.**

**Ino: Whatever.**

**Sakura: We'll get into that party one way or another. -does evil laugh-**

**Ino: -joins in-**

**Ashley: Yeah… -starts slowly walking away-**

**Nicole: We're going to leave now. **

**Everyone: -runs away-**

**~Somewhere in the village~**

**Sasuke: So about this party, Where is going to be?**

**Elizabeth: Your house. Duh.**

**Sasuke: -thoughts- Damn! Now I have to hide all my makeup!**

**Nicole: What are you thinking about?**

**Sasuke: N-nothing! Um… I'll be right back! -runs to his house-**

**Neji: So what do we do first?**

**Ashley: I'm glad you asked Neji. First we need to invite everybody.**

**Elizabeth: I got that covered. -pulls out megaphone- PARTY AT SASUKE'S HOUSE TONIGHT!!!!!**

**Nicole: Now that that's covered. Its time to gooo….**

**Ashley/Elizabeth/Nicole: -in really girly voice- SHOPPING!!!**

**Ashley: Okay! We need decorations, food, and music!!! GO!!!**

**Nicole: Where?**

**Ashley: To a store!**

**Elizabeth: What store?**

**Ashley: You know you guys are really ruining the dramatic effect.**

**Nicole: Well next time be more specific.**

**Ashley: Fine. We need decorations, food and music!!! GO TO A STORE THAT SALES THOSE THINGS!!!**

**Nicole: Do they have stores like that here?**

**Kiba: I don't think so.**

**A store that sales decorations, food, and music: -pops up right in front of them-**

**Neji: We do now.**

**Ashley: Cool.**

**Elizabeth: Lets go in!!!**

**Everyone: -walk into store-**

**~Three hours later Outside of store~**

**Nicole: I think we got everything.**

**Elizabeth: WAIT!!! I forgot something! -runs back inside store-**

**~Two minutes later~Elizabeth: -comes back out-**

**Ashley: What'd you forget?**

**Elizabeth: Nothing.**

**Ashley: But you just-**

**Elizabeth: No I didn't.**

**Ashley: Whatever.**

**Nicole: TO SASUKES HOUSE!!!**

**~At Sasuke's house~**

**All: -burst through door-**

**Sasuke: -turns around with his emo makeup in his hand- WTF!!!**

**Ashley/Elizabeth/Kiba/Neji: -start laughing-**

**Nicole: -looks stunned-**

**Kiba: -still laughing- Dude what are you holding?!?!**

**Sasuke: -hides emo makeup behind his back- N-nothing!**

**Neji: -laughing- That doesn't look like nothing!**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP!!! -runs off-**

**Ashley: Okay now that were done making fun of Sasuke. Lets get ready for the party!!!**

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Party**

**~At Sasuke's House~**

**Ashley: Finally!!!Elizabeth: I know that took forever!!!**

**Nicole: I'm beat!!!**

**Kiba: You guys didn't do anything!**

**Ashley: How rude! We did too!**

**Elizabeth: Yeah we filled up the balloons!**

**Neji: No. You filled up one balloon then used the rest of the helium to make your voices sound funny.**

**Nicole: -in a really high voice- I have no idea what your talking about.**

**Kiba: Riiiight.**

**Nicole: -still in a really high voice- Hey has Sasuke come back yet.**

**Ashley: -in really high voice- I don't think so.**

**Elizabeth: -in really high voice- Oooohhh, who looks like a duck and so gay is he?!?!**

**Ashley/Nicole: -in really high voice- Sasuke Gay-Pants!**

**Sasuke: -walks in-**

**Elizabeth: -in really high voice- Conceited, and emo, and stuck up is he!**

**Ashley/Nicole: -in really high voice- Sasuke Gay-Pants!**

**Elizabeth: -in really high voice- If a really weird face be something you wish?!?!**

**Ashley/Nicole: -in really high voice- Sasuke Gay-Pants!**

**Elizabeth: -in really high voice- Drop him on the deck, smack him with a fish!**

**Ashley/Nicole: -in really high voice- Sasuke Gay-Pants!**

**Elizabeth/Ashley/Nicole/Neji/Kiba/Akamaru: Sasuke Gay-Pants! Sasuke Gay-Pants! Sasuke Gay-Pants! Sasukeeeee Gay-Pants! Do do do do, do do, do do!**

**Sasuke: That's not very nice! -runs away-**

**Nicole: -sill in really high voice- Wait Sasuke!!! -runs after him-**

**Ashley: -still in really high voice- I'm beginning to think that this high voice thing will never go away.**

**Elizabeth: Probably not.**

**Ashley: Your voice went away!!!Elizabeth: WHAT!!!!**

**Ashley: Oh no! Mine did too!!!!**

**Elizabeth: QUICK!!! We need more helium!!!**

**Ashley: -grabs the helium tank- FUCK!!! Its empty!!!**

**Elizabeth: Oh no are lives are ruined!!! -glares at Ashley- Its all your fault!**

**Ashley: What!!! How is it my fault!!!Elizabeth: You jinxed us!!!**

**Ashley: No I didn't!!!**

**Elizabeth: Yes you did!!!**

**Ashley: No I didn't!!!**

**Elizabeth: Yes you did!!!**

**Ashley: No I didn't!!!**

**Naruto: -walks in with other Naruto characters- Um… Are we early?**

**Ashley/Elizabeth: What?!?!**

**Naruto: -hides behind Hinata- What I do?**

**Elizabeth: Uh… Nothing just come in.**

**Everyone: -walks in-**

**Ashley: All right everyone! Let's get ready to party!!! **

**Elizabeth: -turns on -**

**Music: I'm so lonely. Mr. Lonely. I have nobody, to call my own.**

**Ashley: NOT THAT ONE!!!**

**Elizabeth: Its not my fault! Its Sasuke's CD!**

**Ashley: -starts laughing- That is totally his song!!!Elizabeth: I know right!**

**Sasuke/Nicole: -walk in-**

**Everyone: -laughs-**

**Sasuke: Not again! -runs away-**

**Nicole: What happened?**

**Ashley: -still laughing- Nothing!**

**Nicole: Okaaaay. -turns on music- Let's Dance!!!**

**Music: WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS TAKAMI WO MEZASHITE!!! FIGHTING DREAMERS NARI FURI KAMAWAZU!!! FIGHTING DREAMERS SHINJIRO GA MAMA NE!!!**

**Elizabeth: Haven't I heard this song before?**

**Ashley: I don't know it sounds familiar.**

**Nicole: Who cares! Now I told you to Dance!!!**

**Ashley: What if we don't want to?!?!**

**Nicole: Then I'll make you!**

**Elizabeth: Heh. That sounded wrong!**

**Nicole: DANCE!!!Elizabeth: Fine. -starts doing the washing machine dance-**

**Ashley: Go Elizabeth!!! -starts doing the sprinkler-**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Neji/Kiba: -shake heads- (thoughts) Oh my god!**

**~10 minutes later~**

**Elizabeth: Okay its time to play a game!!!**

**Naruto: What game?**

**Elizabeth: I was hoping you knew.**

**Jiraya: -very pervyish- Why don't we play seven minutes in heaven!**

**All the girls: NO!!!!**

**Jiraya: It was just a suggestion.**

**Nicole: I know!!! We should play Truth or Dare!!!!**

**Elizabeth: Okay! Truth or dare!!!**

**Nicole: Who said you get to go first!**

**Elizabeth: I'm the one that came up with the idea!**

**Nicole: No you didn't I did!!!**

**Elizabeth: Whatever! I'm still going first!**

**Nicole: Fine. Dare.**

**Elizabeth: I wasn't asking you!**

**Nicole: Then who were you asking?**

**Elizabeth: Ashley.**

**Ashley: Really! -sniffles- I feel so loved!**

**Nicole: Just pick truth or dare.**

**Ashley: Fine. I pick dare.**

**Elizabeth: Okay! I dare you to….**

**Ashley: Yes.**

**Elizabeth: Shut up I'm thinking!!! Okay! I dare you to sneak into Tsunade's office and drink all her beer!**

**Ashley: What?!?! But she'll kill me!!!**

**Elizabeth: It's a dare you have to do it.**

**Ashley: Fine.**

**Everyone: -randomly pop up in Tsunade's office-**

**Ashley: Okay if I was beer where would I be?**

**Hinata: I-its I-in the b-bottom d-d-drawer.**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Naruto: -opens drawer- She was right.**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Nicole: -looks skeptical- How did you know that?**

**Hinata: -blushes- U-u-u-u-ummmmmm**

**Ashley: -whispering- Maybe that's why she always stutters.**

**Elizabeth: -whispering- Yeah she's so drunk she cant talk right.**

**Nicole: -hands Ashley the beer- Bottoms up.**

**Ashley: -takes beer and chugs it-**

**Everyone: CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! **

**Ashley: -finishes- Thaaaa waaaaas freakin awessssooome! -faints-**

**Shikamaru: I'm with her. -falls asleep-**

**Elizabeth: Oh great now what do we do with them.**

**Kakashi: Just leave them. Lets continue the game.**

**Nicole: But its Ashley's turn. We can not continue until she wakes up.**

**Temari: I can handle that.**

**Elizabeth: HOLY SHIZ!!! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!!!**

**Gaara: Just know.**

**Nicole: AAAHHH!!! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!!**

**Kankuro: What are they going on about?**

**Elizabeth/Nicole: AAAAAAHHHH!!!**

**Neji: Are you guys done yet?**

**Elizabeth/Nicole: AAAAAHHHH!!!**

**Elizabeth: Okay now were done.**

**Neji: Good.**

**Lee: Temari weren't you saying something about waking up out youthful friend.**

**Elizabeth: -in tears- You can!**

**Temari: Um… Yeah.**

**Nicole: Then what are you waiting for! Get to it!**

**Temari: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Nicole: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Temari: I didn't!**

**Nicole: Yes you did. You told me to not tell you what to do. Therefore you were telling me what to do.**

**Temari: Yeah well after I told you not to tell me what to do. You told be what to do by telling me not to tell you what to do!**

**Nicole: Yeah! Well… What did you say?**

**Temari: Um… I'm not sure.**

**Elizabeth: Anyways! Can you wake Ashley up.**

**Temari: Oh yeah sure. -picks up Ashley and slaps her- WAKE UP!!!Ashley: -still unconscious-**

**Temari: -slaps her again- WAKE UP!!!!!!**

**Ashley: -still unconscious-**

**Temari: -slaps her repeatedly- WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!**

**Ashley: -still unconscious-**

**Chouji: Man I'm getting hungry. -opens chip bag-**

**Ashley: -wakes up- I smell chips! -jumps up and looks around- Where is it?!**

**Elizabeth: What?**

**Ashley: -grabs Elizabeth by the shoulders- The chips!!! Where are the chips!!!**

**Elizabeth: Oh. Chouji has them.**

**Ashley: -looks at Chouji- Chips! -Jumps on Chouji-**

**Chouji: NOOOO!!! GET AWAY!!!**

**Ashley: GIVE ME THE DAMN CHIPS!!!**

**Chouji: NOOOO!!!!!!! OW!!! SHE BIT ME!!!!**

**Ashley: IT WILL BE A LOT WORST THAN THAT IF YOU DON'T HAND OVER THE CHIPS!!!!**

**Chouji: I'LL NEVER GIVE THEM UP!!! OWWW!!!**

**Ashley: -beats up Chouji-**

**Chouji: FINE!!! YOU CAN HAVE THEM!!!**

**Ashley: -takes chips- Thank you.**

**Chouji: -curls into a ball and cries-**

**Everyone: -stares at Ashley-**

**Ashley: What?**

**Elizabeth: You just took Chouji's chips.**

**Ashley: And?**

**Kiba: Chouji never lets anybody have his chips.**

**Ashley: Oh… I guess he just likes me then!**

**Nicole: What do you mean he likes you?! You practically killed the guy!!!**

**Ashley: I did not!!!**

**Chouji: -not moving-**

**Neji: Then why isn't he moving?**

**Ashley: He's just faking it. See. -pokes Chouji-**

**Chouji: -doesn't move-**

**Ashley: Ummm… Uh… Hey Naruto! Truth or Dare!!!**

**Naruto: Um… Shouldn't we-**

**Ashley: I SAID TRUTH OR DARE!!!!**

**Naruto: -hides behind Hinata- Dare.**

**Ashley: Okay! I dare you to give up ramen for a whole week!!!**

**Naruto: NOOOO!!! MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!**

**Elizabeth: Dude. Its just ramen.**

**Naruto: WITHOUT RAMEN I'LL DIE!!!**

**Nicole: Do you think you could hold on for a couple more minutes at least long enough to take your turn.**

**Naruto: Oh right. Shino Truth or dare.**

**Shino: Dare.**

**Naruto: I dare you to-**

**Elizabeth: -whispers something into his ear-**

**Naruto: What does that mean?**

**Elizabeth: -whispers something else in his ear-**

**Naruto: Ohhh! Ha ha that's funny!!!**

**Ashley: What did you tell him?**

**Elizabeth: You'll find out.**

**Naruto: Shino, I dare you to pop lock and drop it with Neji.**

**Neji/Ashley: WHAT!?!?!**

**Everyone: -laughs-**

**Ashley: You cant make him do that!**

**Elizabeth: It's a dare he has too.**

**Ashley: What makes you so sure Shino can even do that?**

**Shino: I can.**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Nicole: Alright then lets get this show on the road!!! -turns on Music-**

**Shino/Neji: -pop, lock and drop it-**

**Everyone: -laughs so hard they almost pee themselves-**

**Ashley: -stares in horror-**

**Lee: -covers eyes- MY YOUTHFUL VIRGIN EYES!!!**

**~Somewhere in the Village~**

**Sakura: Okay so we'll sneak in through here.**

**Ino: No. It'd be easier to sneak in through here.**

**Sakura: No! They might see us if we sneak through there.**

**Ino: No they wont!**

**Sakura: Yes they will!**

**Ino: No they wont!**

**Sakura: Yes they will!**

**Ino: No they wont!**

**Sakura: Yes they will!**

**Ino: No they wont!**

**Sakura: Yes they will!**

**~Back to Tsunade's office~**

**Elizabeth: -wiping tears from her eyes- That was hilarious!!!**

**Ashley: -staring in horror-**

**Nicole: Okay Shino its your turn!**

**Shino: Kakashi truth or dare.**

**Kakashi: Dare.**

**Shino: I dare you not to read Icha Icha for a month.**

**Kakashi: Okay.**

**Shino -thoughts- Damn I thought that one would get him!**

**Kakashi: Elizabeth truth or dare?**

**Elizabeth: DARE!!!**

**Kakashi: I dare you to kiss Gaara.**

**Elizabeth: OKAY!**

**Gaara: …**

**Kiba: What?! Your actually going to do it?!**

**Elizabeth: I have to it's a dare.**

**Kiba: Well I forbid it!!!**

**Elizabeth: You cant forbid a dare!!!**

**Kakashi: If you don't want her to kiss him Kiba than you can kiss him in place of her.**

**Kiba: Uh… Never mind go ahead and kiss him!**

**Elizabeth: Okay! -kisses Gaara on the hand-**

**Kakashi: -thoughts- I should have said on the lips!**

**Elizabeth: Jiraya truth or dare?**

**Jiraya: Truth.**

**Elizabeth: Is it true that you have a Play Boy collection under your mattress?**

**Jiraya: -gasp- How did you know!!!**

**Elizabeth: I didn't. But now I do.**

**Ashley: Your such a pervert Jiraya!!!**

**Kakashi: -whispering- Hey Jiraya let me borrow some play boy!**

**Jiraya: -whispering- No way they're mine!!!**

**Kakashi: -whispering- Come on they made we give up Icha Icha!!! I need something!**

**Jiraya: -whispering- No!**

**Ashley: What do you think they're talking about?**

**Nicole: I don't know?**

**Elizabeth: They're probably just discussing who to dare next.**

**Ashley: Yeah. Your probably right.**

**Narrator: They never did find out what that conversation was about.**

**Nicole: Who the hell are you?!**

**Narrator: The narrator.**

**Nicole: Okay this is like the eighth chapter.**

**Narrator: And?**

**Nicole: It's a little late to be showing up.**

**Narrator: Don't blame me she's the Authoress. -points to Ashley-**

**Nicole: Ashley! What the hell are you doing?!?!**

**Ashley: Um… Nothing.**

**Nicole: Why'd you add the narrator?**

**Ashley: Because I felt like it!**

**Nicole: Well get rid of him!!!Ashley: Fine. **

**Narrator: -falls off cliff and dies-**

**Ashley: There are you happy.**

**Nicole: Yes, yes I am.**

**Tsunade: -walks in-**

**Jiraya: Hey Tsunade!! Truth or dare?!**

**Elizabeth: Ha ha. Good one. Trying to scare us by saying Tsunade's here.**

**Ashley: Um… Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth: What?**

**Ashley: Tsunade is here.**

**Elizabeth: Where?**

**Ashley: Over there. -points to door-**

**Elizabeth: -looks- OMG!!!! Everyone run!!!Tsunade: Don't even think about it!!! -blocks doorway- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?! -gasps- AND IS THAT MY BEER?!?! YOU LITTLE-**

**Jiraya: Now now Tsunade its not their fault. -grabs Tsunade's shoulders- I GOT HER!!! NOW RUN!!!Everyone: -jumps out window-**

**Tsunade: -punches Jiraya- GET THE HELL OFF ME!!! -goes to window- I'LL GET YOU GUYS!!! YOU CANT RUN FOREVER!!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!**

**Jiraya: -gets up and runs out the door-**

**Tsunade: And you!!! -turns around- WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!?!?!?!**

**Sakura/Ino: -sneak into office-**

**Sakura: Ha we finally made it in!!!**

**Ino: Yeah, but where is everybody?**

**Tsunade: -clears throat-**

**Sakura/Ino: -turn around- WTF!!!Tsunade: YOU LITTLE BITCHES ARE GONNA GET IT!!!!!!Sakura/Ino: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! -run-**

**Tsunade: -catches them- Where do you think your going?!?!**

**Sakura/Ino: NOOOOO!!!!**

**Narrator: And we never heard from them again. So sad.**

**Nicole: HEY!!! I thought you jumped off a cliff!!!!**

**Narrator: Um… Yeah… About that. RUN!!! -runs-Nicole: GET BACK HERE!!!! -chases-**

**~back at Sasuke's house~**

**Ashley: Man that was some party!**

**Elizabeth: I know I'm pooped!**

**Ashley: I'm too tired to even make fun of that statement. -collapses on the couch and falls asleep-**

**Neji: I'm with you. -collapses on couch and falls asleep with Ashley-**

**Elizabeth: Awe they look so cute. -collapses and hits head on the coffee table-**

**Nicole: Ha ha! That was funny! -collapses on floor-**

**Everyone else: -collapses in random places-**

**Sasuke: -walks inside- Okay I'm better now. -sees everyone sleeping on the floor- WTF!!!**

**~Morning at Sasuke's House~**

**Ashley: -suddenly wakes up- PICKLES ARE EATING MY HOMEWORK!!!! -looks around- Few it was just a dream.**

**Elizabeth: -walks out of kitchen with a pickle- What was a dream?**

**Ashley: AAAAHHHH!!!! IT'S A PICKLE!!! -grabs the pickle and jumps on it-**

**Elizabeth: Dude Wtf?!?! That was my pickle!!!**

**Ashley: -grabs Elizabeth by shoulders- Pickles are evil. They are going to take over the world and eat my homework.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah… I think your still drunk from last night.**

**Ashley: Oh… I guess that would explain the hangover.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah… Hey! Where's Nikki?**

**Ashley: I don't know.**

**Nicole: -burst through door- HURRY!!!**

**Elizabeth: What?**

**Nicole: SHE'S COMING!!!!**

**Ashley: Who's coming?**

**Tsunade: -burst through door- HA!!! I FOUND YOU!!!Ashley/Elizabeth: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: What the hells going on out here?! -sees Tsunade-**

**Neji: Will you guys shut up!!! -sees Tsunade-**

**Kiba: Yeah! Were trying to- -sees Tsunade- : I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!**

**Nicole: RUN!!!!**

**Ashley/Elizabeth/Nicole/Neji/Kiba/Sasuke: -runs-**

**~Somewhere Outside of Konoha~**

**Ashley: -stops running- Few I think we lost her!**

**Elizabeth: OMG!!! ITS HER!!!! -points-**

**Everyone: WHAT!!! -turn around-**

**Elizabeth: -laughs- You guys fell for it!!!**

**Nicole: That wasn't funny!!!**

**Elizabeth: -still laughing- Yes it was!**

**Ashley: Anyways. What do we do know?**

**Neji: Well we obviously cant go back to the village.**

**Sasuke: So what do we do now?**

**Kiba: Wait until Tsunade cools down.**

**Elizabeth: Or we could go into that cave.**

**Ashley: The one that says "Warning: Do Not Enter".**

**Elizabeth: Yup.**

**Nicole: Sounds good to me.**

**Neji: Are you sure we should go in there?**

**Ashley: Its just a cave what could happen.**

**Kiba: A lot of things.**

**Sasuke: Like us dying for one.**

**Elizabeth: Don't be such a wimp.**

**Nicole: Yeah come on lets go! -goes into cave-**

**Everyone: -follows-**

**Elizabeth: Wow its dark in here.**

**Ashley: -pulls flashlight out- Here.**

**Elizabeth: Um… Were did that come from?**

**Ashley: You don't want to know.**

**Elizabeth: Okay… -takes flashlight-**

**Nicole: Hey! Look over there!**

**Ashley: Over where.**

**Nicole: There! -points over there-**

**Ashley: Oh! Over there!… What is it?**

**Nicole: It's a big red button.**

**Elizabeth: Oooohhh! I wanna press it!**

**Kiba: -stops Elizabeth- Don't you know your never suppose to press the big red button.**

**Elizabeth: But I wanna press it!**

**Ashley: Hey! Its my turn to press the button!**

**Elizabeth: Na-uh! You got to press it last time!Ashley: No I didn't! You're the one who pressed the elevator button.**

**Elizabeth: No that was you!Neji: Does it really matter who presses it.**

**Ashley/Elizabeth: YES!!! -get into fight over who presses the button-**

**Nicole: Hey you two break it up! -tries to stop the fight-**

**Ashley/Elizabeth: -push Nicole-**

**Nicole: -runs into button-**

**Ashley/Elizabeth: HEY!!!**

**~10 seconds later~**

**Sasuke: Nothing happened.**

**Kiba: Yeah were still in the cave.**

**Cave: -thoughts- That's what you think.**

**Neji: Come on lets get out of here. -walks out of cave- Holy! Um… I don't think were in Konoha anymore.**

**Ashley: Whats do you mean? -walks out with everyone else- OMG!!!**

**Nicole: AAAAAHHHH!!! THERE ARE CARE BEARS EVERYWHERE!!!**

**Elizabeth: It seems that the button has transported us to Care Bear land.**

**Ashley: No shit Sherlock! Did you figure that one out when we walked out of the cave or when Nikki yelled Care Bears?!**

**Elizabeth: When we walked out of the cave.**

**Tender-Heart Bear: Hi! Do you wanna come play with us?!**

**Nicole: AAAAAAHHH!!! -kicks Tender-Heart-**

**Tender-Heart Bear: -goes flying- AAAAAAHHHH!!!!**

**Ashley: OMG!!! YOU JUST KICKED A CARE BEAR!!!**

**Elizabeth: Why would you do that?!?!**

**Nicole: They creep me out!**

**Tender-Heart Bear: -comes back- You bitch! You kicked me!!! -pulls out gun- Your gonna pay!**

**Ashley: OMG!!! Care bear gone bad!!!**

**Elizabeth: AWESOME!!!**

**Ashley: Run!!! -grabs Elizabeth-**

**Everyone: -runs back in cave-**

**Kiba: Hurry press the button!!!**

**Ashley: -goes to press the button-**

**Elizabeth: -stops her- Its my turn!!!**

**Ashley: No its my turn!!!Neji: I don't care who's turn it is just press the damn button!!!**

**Tender-heart Bear: You can run but you cant hide!!!**

**Ashley: Together on three!**

**Elizabeth: Okay!**

**Ashley: One… Two…**

**Elizabeth/Ashley: Three!!! -press button-**

**~10 seconds later~**

**Sasuke: Few! Were safe!**

**Neji: Yeah but now where the hell are we?**

**Kiba: I don't know but it isn't Konoha.**

**Ashley: Hm. This place looks familiar.**

**Elizabeth: Yeah. But I cant seem to put my finger on it.**

**Nicole: Me neither.**

**Unknown person: Ashley is that you making all that noise.**

**Ashley: Omg! That's my mom!**

**Elizabeth: That must mean were back home!**

* * *

**THE END!!! Just kidding!!! There's gonna be a sequel!!! Aren't you so happy!!! Well unless you hated it. Which in that case why would you read all the way to the end. You must be really bored. Anyways! The sequel will be called "Naruto In Our World". Please read it!!! I will give you all cookies!!!**


End file.
